<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Seven Love, Seven Devils by QueenoftheAmazons</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304267">Seven Love, Seven Devils</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons'>QueenoftheAmazons</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Unity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Feels, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Kissing, Romance, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29304267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheAmazons/pseuds/QueenoftheAmazons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was based on the seven types of Greek love, Florence and the Machine lyrics, and Discord February writing prompts! And just in time for Valentine's Day!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arno Dorian/Élise de la Serre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Seven Love, Seven Devils</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Eros, passionate love</em>
</p><p>He never doubted his love for her. Even when they were children, Arno felt drawn to her. Whenever she got that gleam in her eye, he felt lost to whatever antics they had planned, and threw all caution to the wind just for her passionate kisses. And he would have followed her anywhere just for it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Philia, intimate friendship</em>
</p><p>As they got older, both souls felt intertwined with the latter. Wherever they went, it was meant to be. Their destiny was always meant to be together, but never meant to be. Nevertheless, it didn’t stop them from letting their love blossom, chaste kisses in their youth, before it was their time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ludus, playful (flirtatious) love</em>
</p><p>Those green eyes and wicked smile hid a side of Elise that intrigued Arno, and she delivered so with her flirtatious kisses on his nose or cheek. Before they always ended up in trouble as children, all she had to do was give him that look he knew too well. Even after her death, he found himself reminiscing on simpler times. What he would have traded just to see that smile again one last time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Storge, unconditional (familial) love</em>
</p><p>His love for her never wavered, just as hers never did for him. Her convictions towards him never faltered as well. Even as they became two different people in their last days, there was still the red string of fate tied them together. Be it that they grew up together, or became two entwined souls, their fate always rested within the other. When they reunite together, their kisses tell each other “I see you”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Philautia, self-love</em>
</p><p>At times, Arno despises what he has become, but to see that in Elise? It weighed on his heart. In a twisted way, he hated himself for it. If he had never re-appeared in her life, then she wouldn’t have been led down this road of revenge. But then again, was it all bad? Could he really hate himself, deny himself that love, if they were in each other’s lives again? Despite her kisses to reassure him, her words and face say otherwise.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Pragma, committed (companionate) love</em>
</p><p>Before they’re final battle against Germain, he doesn’t want to admit the harsh reality of it all. Whether or not they could be together as they once were, he would still want to be a pillar of familiarity for Elise. He didn’t care if she didn’t want him around or not. Little did Arno know Elise would offer the same for him. Before their departure, he gives her a last kiss on her forehead, a spoken “goodbye”.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Agape, empathetic (universal) love</em>
</p><p>They always say you never forget your first. Even as he got older, and tried to build a life for himself, Arno swore he would see the flash of red hair or hear her laugh. On the days where it was unbearable, he remembered her last words to him, “Think of me. Just as I shall think of you, until we are together again.” He lived to her words as much as he could. He saw her love in those who embraced their fellow loved ones, in children playing as they once did, and in the joyous laughter of crowds who gathered together. She was once happy, and he would honor her memory by living well. It was the least that he could do for her now. Still, how he longed for her sweet lips as he did before.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>